Home Late
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: When Edo arrives home late, Ryo is very suspicious on his boyfriends whereabouts. Edo is about to learn just how possessive his boyfriend is. Proshipping. Ryo x Edo. Rough lemon! One-shot!


Alice: Quick one-shot!

Emily: I got this idea from reading a Naruto fanfic.

Alice: Forgot the name of it, but it was a narusasu fanfic.

Emily: I want to apologize in advance.

Alice: Why?

Emily: Because it's actually not Darkspiritshipping or spiritshipping.

Alice: It's...

Emily: PROSHIPPING!

Alice: hehe, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Title: Home Late<p>

Summary: When Edo arrives home late, Ryo is very suspicious on his boyfriends whereabouts. Edo is about to learn just how possessive his boyfriend is.

Pairings: Mainly proshipping

Warning: Lemon!

* * *

><p>Home Late<p>

Edo crept into the house, making sure to quietly shut the door behind him. He smiled, hoping he didn't wake up his lover. Ryo and him began dating two years ago, and they've been at it like two horny lovers ever since. Edo did feel a but bad because they haven't done anything in a while. That, and he wanted his lover so bad. But since the holidays were coming up and snow was on the ground, the boys just became too busy to spend time together. The silver-haired boy smiled as he tip-toed towards his bedroom only to have the lights flash on in a matter of half a second. Edo's eyes widened as he turned around to see Ryo standing there with a frown. Edo immediately calmed his frantically beating heart andgrinned. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Where have you been?" The question came out so naturally yet so forced Edo nearly laughed. Was Ryo joking? Then again, Ryo doesn't joke. Ever.

"Out," Edo smiled. "Sorry I'm so late in coming home. I was busy."

"Fucking Amon," Ryo narrowed his eyes.

Edo raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Ryo's facial expression refused to change. "You were out fucking Amon, weren't you?"

His voice was accusing yet calm. Harsh but leveled. Edo burst out into pure fits of laughter. "Me? Fuck Amon? Ryo, you're my boyfriend."

Ryo hissed, "Then why are you coming home at one in the morning when you said you'd be back by 11?"

Edo smirked, deciding to tease his lover. "Oh? I promised something like that?"

"Yes, you did."

Apparently, Ryo wasn't going to let him go on this one. Instead, his eyes blazed with fury as he continued to stare down at Edo. Edo frowned, and he decided to try other methods of making Ryo forget about his tardiness. He wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck, smirking. "How about we just kiss and makeup?"

Ryo, surprisingly, pushed off Edo, disgust in his eyes. Edo stared at him, completely confused. Usually, Ryo would never turn down an offer like that. "I don't want to kiss a fucking whore."

Okay, Edo would be lying if he said that didn't sting a bit. So, Ryo thought he really did sleep with Amon? Edo frowned in distaste. The idea ofkissing someone other than Ryo was just... weird. Even though they haven't told each other yet (and Edo wasn't even sure if the feeling was mutual), Edo did love him. Som him accusing him of cheating wasn't exactly on his agenda. Edo scowled, "Fine. Amon was a better fuck than you anyway."

If Ryo was pissed before, it was nothing like now. Within seconds, he managed to pin Edo against the wall, snarling in pure anger and jealousy. "Take. That. Back."

Opening his mouth to make a snarky reply, Edo wasn't given the chance to speak. His lips already slammed onto his, tongue prying between his lips and harshly roaming around Edo's mouth. If Ryo had been thinking straight, he would have realized that Edo tasted the way he always tasted. Bitter sweet. In his jealous rage though, he couldn't tell. Instead, he harshlgo shoved his knee in between Edos's legs. A moan escaped Edo as Ryo smirked. The kiss lasted longer than they were used to, and they eventually had to part for air. Ryo panted as he stared into the eyes of Edo, an idea forming in his mind. "You've been a dirty little slut. Punishment is needed."

Edo glared at Ryo, who only smirked in response. Ryo quickly punched Edo in the gut, making Edgasps and fall to the floor. Just before he hit the wood below him, Ryo grasped his arm, laying the skinny boy'sstomach on his lap. He brought his hand up andspanked the bottom of Edo, who bit his lip, refusing to make a sound. Ryo noticed this and frowned. "You screamed for Amon and now you're gonna scream, for me."

Another hit was all Ryo needed for Edo to scream. Ryo delivered a few more spankings before setting him on his backside, smirking. "Good whore."

Edo growled, "I am not!"

Ryo chucked before roughly kissing Edo again, removing the younger boy's shirt. His hands explored the younger boy's body, taking in his pale skin and erect nipples. He attached his lips onto the first one, his hand entertaining the other. Edo'sgrace flushed as he moaned, gasping. His fingertips dug into Ryo's scalp, making his mouth press harder against his chest. Ryo straddled Edos's waist, smirking. Edo tugged at Ryo's shirt, his eyes begging him to take it off. Ryo quickly tore off his shirt and continued to kiss the boy senseless. Edo continued to gasp, moan, and feed off of the other boys rough, possessive edge. His hands explored Ryo, touching places he never has before. Every second was almost painfully magical. Ryo, who refused to prepare Edo, saying he was already prepared fromhaving sex with Amon, pounded like an animal into Edo. It hurt, but, for some reason, Edo preferred it that way. He wanted it hard, rough, and with Ryo. And that's how it was almost the whole night.

* * *

><p>Ryo blinked when he saw the present. "So... you were out all night just to find me a Chritmas present?"<p>

Edo nodded smirking. Ryo finally calmed down enough so that Edo could talk some sense into him. Ryo instantly believed him since he realized Amon was in America. Rychucked led sheepishly. "Sorry about that then..."

Edo smirked. "You owe me."

Ryo frowned. "Owe you what?"

Edo laughed and wrapped his arms around his violent lover's waist. "Fuck me hard like that all the time."

Ryo's eyes widened but he smirked in return. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Alice: Well... Now I feel like writing one-shots for all my favorite side pairings.<p>

Emily: You can do that in your next angst fix coming up.

Alice: Yay!

Emily: tell us what you thought!


End file.
